It's Never Just The End
by KaimelarTheDreamer
Summary: The sequel to Not My Dimension. Evil never rests or quits, so Natsumi is back in a whole new adventure and this time she might just have a partner to stand by her side, but will their romance get in the way?
1. Chapter 1: A Major Crush

**Me: Okay, I know what I said about waiting to finish A New Super Hero before starting this, but I was just dying to give my loyal readers for Not My Dimension a present, so starting the sequel now is my way of thanking them. Unfortunately, I doubt I will being doing any witty banter for any of my stories unless I feel I can do it for every chapter, and this is a story I'm afraid I could not do that. I hope you enjoy this and please review and a piece of advice, if you don't like a story, don't bother to read it! I received some very inappropriate reviews on Not My Dimension simply because someone did not like who the main characters were. I will accept constructive criticism, but not destructive. If you have an idea how this story could be made better, please let me know and I will take everything you have to say and think it carefully through, if you dislike this story because it doesn't have your favorite character or something else, I am asking you politely to not review and to stop reading. If you don't like it, why are you reading it any way? Thank you for those who read this and respect my wishes.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Major Crush

Natsumi P.O.V.

"Ah, isn't he dreamy?" Was all my brain could think of when I saw the boy sitting a few tables away from me in the cafeteria at the mall. I had bumped into him at the party, but never actually found the courage to talk to him. He was barely an inch taller than me and his hair was a beautiful mess of short untamable wheat blond locks. He had royal blue eyes that could pierce through steel and he was very fit and muscular. Call me a stalker, but I knew he worked out. Once I had heard that he worked out at an gym located in the mall, I became a member. He was was nineteen like me, and he had the most lovely of names, Jesse Calico.

I couldn't help but stare at him as my hand tried to put my pizza in my mouth, but it kept on missing my mouth as I stared absent mindlessly at the one human being I didn't have the courage to face. What happens if he doesn't like me? Or what if he only likes me because I saved the two cities from absolute chaos and destruction? What if he thought I was being a creepy stalker? Which in truth I was, but I seriously don't know what else to do.

"Um, Natsumi? Are you okay?" A voice asked, disturbing my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I said, still distracted. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I replied using my wand to wave them away.

"Natsumi, you have to make sure you know all the new rules of driving a duel runner so you can get your license renewed. You need to focus on studying, not cute boys." Yusei commented teasingly. He had brought me to the mall to grab a bite and to get me prepared for the test to get my turbo dueling license. "Go over and talk to him." He pushed me in a friendly teasing way and caused my chair and me to scoot over a few centimeters.

"Nuh uh, Yusei." I said as I desperately grabbed onto the table so as not to pushed any closer to Jesse.

Yusei chuckled, "What's this? The fearless Natsumi Fudo is actually afraid of something?"

"No, well sort of. I'm just afraid he won't like me." I said as I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

Another chuckle from Yusei. "Well, then it's time to face your fear, because look who's coming over." He said, pointing out Jesse as he he got up and walked towards us.

Jesse Calico P.O.V.

Man, was she pretty. Her long blond hair had an unique way of hugging her tall but slim body. Her eyes were like a beautiful diamond and they asserted just how amazing she was. She was cool, calm and collective, never letting a crack in the ice show, no matter the danger. She was very fit and goes to the same gym as me.

"Why don't you go over to talk to her?" My brain asked me.

"Because she'd never talk to a nobody like me." I replied as I mentally face palmed myself.

"Well, you were at her welcome back party, so that makes you a somebody." I countered.

"I was only there because a friend who had a friend invite them who had a friend that invited them invited me. And besides, her brother sitting right next to her, it would be a little awkward."

"Well, you'd have to talk to him sometime. Just go talk to her you chicken."

"Fine, fine." I grumbled as I ended my mental conversation.

I got up and walked over to her where she and her big brother were sitting. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hi." She replied.

"Hey, I know this is sudden, but would you like to hang out sometime? You know, to get to know each other more. I know all about the hero, but I don't know a lot about the person." I blurted out.

She blinked in surprise at me and I was worried for a second she'd call me a creepy stalker and tell me to get lost, but she did something that surprised me. "Yeah, that sounds like it'd be fun. So, I hear that they're opening a new ride at Kaiba Land. You want to go check it out this Saturday? I've got all expense paid passes." She replied.

"Yeah, sure. Pick you up at seven am?" She nodded her head.

"You'll need my address." She pointed out.

"Oh yeah." I said as I picked up a sheet of paper she had just put her address on. "And don't bother with any meal arrangements, including breakfast. Meals are going to be at least the one thing I'm going to take care of." I told her before I walked away to go home.

Yusei P.O.V.

I grinned at my little sister. "Now was that so hard?" I asked her and I received a hard glare from her, but I could also see a slight blush finding it's way to her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2: Heroes Equal Criminals

**Me: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

**I am having a contest. No, you will not win anything, but I will give you a spoiler if you wish. The contest is to guess who the antagonist (villain) of this story is. They are from the previous story, so look carefully at the clues left behind, it could be anyone. And yes, he or she has a name.**

**Oh yeah, does anyone know where I can watch episodes 111 to 124 in English? I have been trying to watch those episodes for months but the ones I find are only in Japanese.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Heroes Equal Criminals

Mystery Person P.O.V.

I stared at the couple from a distance as they laughed and talk. She had given me so much before. I had the perfect plan on how to use her, and if she hadn't gone with it, I would've abused her. I would've made her bleed, scream, and suffer. Everything would have been okay if she had actually died after our encounter, she nearly had. But noo, she had to be a survivor.

I recently had been released from early prison due to good behavior, but that didn't mean that I'd actually changed. I still wanted my revenge on that little girl. She had made me look like an idiot. I know it was her adopted brother who actually got the police, but she was the one who was loved enough and strong enough to survive until he came with help.

Her golden band glinted in the sunlight. Most people who received marks were still looked down upon, but not her. And not her brother. Everyone knew how they got theirs and so instead they decided to look up to them. She probably still had her scars, hidden under that royal blue jacket of hers. The one on her shoulder from being pierced by shrapnel, the one on her left upper-arm, the claw-like scars across her stomach, the scars on her right leg from the specialized taser, and her most recent one, another one to the stomach from a knife wound. It was said to look like a star. The girl was covered in scars and imperfections, but people still loved her and wanted her. I still wanted her. And I was going to get her. One way or another.

* * *

Natsumi P.O.V.

Jesse was amazing. He was funny, sweet, sensitive, and everything else you would want in a guy. I know this is silly and probably cliche sounding, but I think I'm in love. True love to be exact. "And then my uncle tripped over the log and landed in the lake. It was the only time he caught any kind of fish. They were pretty good, despite the fact they had been in his dirty laundry." Jesse said, finishing his story about the only time his uncle ever caught a fish. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. His uncle had gone camping with them and was heading to the lake to hand wash his dirty laundry, and well, you can see how the story ended. He looked at me with a kind look in his eye and said, "Are you sure you're okay with going on the Silver Dragon again? I mean, this is like the twelfth time we've gone on it. I know it's my favorite ride, but we don't have to go onto it so much if you don't want to."

"Oh, it's fine. This is my favorite ride too." I replied warmly back. We were walking to get back into line for the Silver Dragon, a popular ride in Kaiba Land.

"Great! My favorite part is the upside down loops." He smiled. His teeth looked like thirty-two pearls shining at me.

"My favorite part is an upside down part too, but it's the upside down cork... screws." I squinted into the crowd. I thought I saw something. Something that would've probably meant trouble for me, but the person disappeared into the crowd before I could get a good look.

A warm and comforting hands is placed on my shoulder. "Hey, you okay? Is something wrong?" Jesse asks, a look of concern on his narrow face, he knew of my past, I mean who didn't? So he knew I had enemies who were still alive and would stop at nothing to kill me.

"Yeah,I'm okay. I thought I saw something, but I it's nothing." I reassured Jesse. I tried to sound as more courageous than I felt, but the last time I ran into him, things had not gone well for me, and it was quite possible that the man still held a grudge.

"Are you sure? I can take you home now if you need." It was obvious I wasn't fooling him.

"No, they're gone anyway. They won't go after me when I'm in a large crowd." I sighed.

"Come on, let's go see if that upside down corkscrew can make that frown upside down." He said as he embraced me in a comforting hug. "Just remember not to walk home alone tonight." He teased.

"Oh, I won't. I have a big strong man driving me home." I retorted as we continued our walk to the line with his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Well then, I guess it'll be your big strong man's fault if you end up walking home alone tonight." He added. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Jesse had turned my stressed and frightened moment into a light and happy one. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Thanks for making my day." I smiled at him and then I did something that surprised even me, I went and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and I'm sure I was too. "I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over-"

He placed a finger over my lips and said, "You missed."

"Huh?"

"I said, you missed." Then he went and gave me a full blown kiss on the lips. Fireworks were going off in my head and I felt myself wanting more of him and I leaned into the kiss. When we pulled apart all I could say was, "Wow."

"Yeah, wow." He smiled back.

* * *

Jesse P.O.V.

The rest of the day was just so wonderful and magical that I forgot about the possible danger Natsumi was in.

Natsumi certainly has guts. She went on every ride there was to go on, even the Leviathan Drop, which has given the most scary of men wet their pants and have nightmares. I had to pass, but Natsumi went on it four times before she actually went on any other ride and she would always come off laughing. Meanwhile, I saw a truck driver I knew personally, run over to the nearest trash an and hurl. And nothing scared that man. He had to fight off a rouge monster when all the monsters in Domino City became real. I think he fought a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"How can you go on that ride?" I asked her. "That made one of my friends hurl and he's pretty tough."

"Oh, it's nothing compared to having to fight Death. I still have him walking through my nightmares. It's unbelievable how long that guy can hold a grudge." She shrugged off.

Okay, I don't think I want to know what that means. It probably deals how she's still alive after being mortally wounded by her sister, Tadako. The only person who knows the story behind that is Yusei and he won't even tell Akiza and he trusts her with his life.

I looked over to Natsumi now, her long hair was blowing out like a wedding train as I drived her home in my red convertible. Her blond hair gleamed every time we came across some kind of light in the street. I pulled up in front of her house, and like the gentlemen that I was, I went over to her side of the car to open her door. But the moment it's open a elbow grabs around my throat and pulls me away. The man that has me is scrawny and short. I could've beat him easily, if he hadn't put his elbow around my windpipe. Natsumi jumped out of the car ad pulled out a long dagger she had sheathed on her calf.

"Tut tut, I wouldn't do that girlie." A rough voice called from the shadows. I couldn't see who it was, but Natsumi obviously knew who it was because her whole body tensed and the knuckles on her hand holding the knife turned stark white she clenched it so tight.

"You." She growled.

"Ah, so you do remember me. You know you won't win this, right? You barely got away last time." The man chuckled.

"Yeah, but this time I'm taller." She snapped.

"But I have one of your friends, or should I say your boyfriend, as a hostage. Do you really want to see what happens to him if you don't come quietly?" The man responded calmly. "I'll tell you what, you come calmly and I'll let him go, but if you struggle, I'll personally slit his throat."

I couldn't tell what Natsumi was thinking. Her eyes were as icy as ever, not letting anyone see the confused and raging oceans beneath it, but her scowl was enough to tell me this decision was not one she was going to have an easy time making. Finally her body went slack and she dropped her knife. She hung her head and said, "Fine." And then in synchronized timing, another man snuck up behind her and hit her and the back of the head, knocking her unconscious and the man that had my throat let go.

"She was going to go with you. Why'd you have go knock her out?" I snapped and then coughed.

"Because, knowing her she'd wait until she knew you were safe to retaliate. I couldn't jut risk that. By the way, the chances of you seeing her again are slimmer than her waist. Rowrl. Goodnight Jesse Calico." I was about to get up and fight him myself, especially after that comment and cat growl about her waist, but then someone hit me in the back of the head and they effectively knocked me out.

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait. I hope you guys enjoyed it though. I'm almost done with A New Super Hero so I should start updating more often.**


End file.
